Survivor ORG Confessionals- Revival.
Regarding eros elimination: YAY! Eros went home! Not that I cared that much, but it's good to know that a Hickman wont be beating me this time! Regarding delayed merge: I like the delayed merge, I don't have many connections in the other tribes and my team is strong. We could just not merge and I'd be fine as long as Devolvi kept winning! Regarding challenges: I think people are gonna see my challenge record from Laos and anticipate that I am good at them, when in actuality, these computer games are hard! I usually dont get the best score! I am going to have a much more difficult time winning these minigame immunity challenges come merge. Regarding winning: Good! I get to avoid tribal again, too bad Regreso didn't lose, I'm not a big fan of anyone on that team.- CK So, Joshie decided to be a little snake and try and turn Lloyd against me. And I was with Joshie, too. Oh well. I guess I'll have to backstab him sometime, honestly. Same for Lloyd. They're both people that I don't want to get very far because even though I don't think they could beat him at the final tribal, they're both very cutthroat, and I can't really trust either of them. So yeah, there's just one thing I gotta say. Backstabbing's so easy, it's so hard to resist sometimes. - Gerard, Confessional. Confessional: Merge is a good time. My alliance of myself, Chris, and Gerard can finally take effect. (Will was originally in it as well, but he sadly got idol'd). Luke has proposed an alliance with him, Wojtek, Lloyd, and Duy. I think it's a good move to just sorta let both alliances think I'm with them. Joshie wants me out, and Courtney will follow. However, both of the alliances (Luke's, and Chris/Gerard's) want Joshie out for targeting one of their players, moi. - Max, Confessional. Confessional #16 I chose to blindside Will because I don't trust him, he's a challenge threat and I know I can beat Alex. I think that also made Alex believe I trust him and want to work with him. Now that the merge came, I need to work extra hard on everyone of them. The plan is still to vote off all the original Vuelta, which makes sense because the jury will be full of Vuelta members so if one of them get to the final, that person might win. However I don't trust anyone in Regreso except Luke, my only true ally left. - Tommy H, Contestant. Vote: It's gotta be Courtney, you are a person who I feel could really win the game, you won Kiribati, so I feel as if you made the end here, the same would happen. Sorry girl, it should have to end like this, but it does.- Max, Voting Confessional. So, Joshie decided to be a little snake and try and turn Lloyd against me. And I was with Joshie, too. Oh well. I guess I'll have to backstab him sometime, honestly. Same for Lloyd. They're both people that I don't want to get very far because even though I don't think they could beat him at the final tribal, they're both very cutthroat, and I can't really trust either of them. So yeah, there's just one thing I gotta say. Backstabbing's so easy, it's so hard to resist sometimes. - Gerard, Confessional. Yeah, we are now merged. Yaaay... not really. I mean, everything's fine: I have my alliance, we have our first target and we are happy that we are in majority. But this tribe name... Fregon Giros... it's the worst tribe name ever. It's even worse than Dangrayne or Enil Edam. Fregon Giros means "Stupid Twists", ok I get it, but please. It's Survivor and we are playing in crazy season full of twists - it's easy. We shouldn't be angry, because twists are making game more unpredictable. And one more thing: "Giros" is very similar to polish "Gira", which means "Smelly Feet". That's all what I have to say about this name! My strategy at this point is pretty simple: now I will vote for Maxwell, and then Luke or CK or Gerard. My closest ally right now is Lloyd, who wants to go with Gerard and CK to the end. I don't trust them. They are so tight, they need to be torn. I prefer to go with Joshie and Courtney to the final 4 and then kick out one of them. Pact with Gerard and CK doesn't make any sense for me. CK told that he trust Lloyd very much, he also will not vote for Gerard. So... what does it mean? He will vote for me! Perfectly! And Gerard will vote for me too. Awesome! But as always, I have to consider both options, but I don't think that something will change my mind.- Wojtexx I know I'm probably gone but I may as well vote Duy. :D:D:D- Eros, Voting Conf. voting out Mister E The reasson for that will remain a mystery.- Eros, Voting Conf. So this vote is pretty detrimental to my game. If Luke goes, like he SHOULD, then I'm automatically in the Final 3. If for some reason, Luke has an idol and doesn't go home, or there's a tie, my chances are obviously decreased. But right now, 5/6 people are voting Luke as far as I know, and he may very well be going tonight. Since my main alliance is with Max and Chris, I obviously want to go to F3 with them. I have my Total Drama Alliance with Max, and my Jersey Alliance with Chris, so no matter what the chips fall, meaning if there happens to be a Final 2, both of them would most likely take me over the other. The only major bump in the road is Lloyd. If he continues to be Terry Deitz, he could pull off a win in the end, but at the same time, nobody wants him in the end, so with just one misstep, he'll definitely be going home. But for now, I want him to think that I wanna work with him. Of course, he probably doesn't believe me at all, but I have to at least try. The biggest threats to me right now are Lloyd and Duy. Lloyd has a Vuelta-stacked jury, and since most of them seem to be bitter, Lloyd may automatically win at FTC. Duy, well, he's played a decent game. He was good physically and strategically, but kind of alienated people socially, so I'm not completely worried about him, but there's still some concern. Chris, well, he's good strategically, but when the merge came, he just kind of sunk under. Think of Sabrina from One World. She was shown to be powerful pre-merge, but then slipped into an under-the-radar stupor post-merge. That's pretty much Chris. I'm his closest ally and we barely talk. :\ Next, we have Maxwell... Oh my God, the jury HATES him, and I really have no idea why, but whatever. As long as it ain't me they hate. Finally, we have Luke, who, if he goes tonight, will be extremely bitter. But then there's also the fact that if he doesn't go tonight, and I'm still around, he'll come after me with a vengeance, and I very well may be screwed. Only time will tell!- Gerard, Confessional (longest fucking confessional ever) Confessional: We're down to the wire. We can't let Lloyd make the finals, it's been fun playing games, but it's time to get serious.- Max, Confessional "LUKE" JUST GO!!!!!!!! LAME GOT NOTHING MORE TO SAY XOXOXO- Ejat, Voting My vote: LukeConfessional: Well, all you seem to be good at is playing idols, I wouldn't be surprised if you played another one tonight. I'd be upset, but not surprised. Hopefully though, this time its you!- CK